Becoming Cold
by SammyH
Summary: This is the story of how Gray from Harvest Moon 64 become so cold. Please R


  
  
Becoming Cold  
"Gray, wake up! The race is tomorrow and we have to get Cliff ready!" Ann yelled at her brother, who has sleeping in his bed. "Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." Gray sat up and stretched. It was Spring 16, the day before the big Horse Race. "What time is it?" "It's 11!!" "Holy crap... why didn't you wake me at 6?" "I tried, but you wouldn't get up!" "Ann, start to get Cliff ready. I'm going to take and shower and I'll be right out." "Okay Gray!" Ann left the room. Gray got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom, and began to think. OMG! Tomorrow is my first horse race! I've been dreaming of this day for the last 16 years, and finally it comes true!" Gray smiled until he reached the door.  
Meanwhile, Ann was getting Cliff ready when Kai showed up. "Hey Kai!" Ann yelled as she saw him approach. Kai had moved in last fall, and he had become close friends with Gray. "Where's Gray? I figured he would be training Cliffguard." "He's taking a shower." Kai smiled, "Well, it's about time. The boy was starting to smell rank if you know what I'm saying!!" "I heard that!" Gray headed out of the house and hit Kai on the shoulder. "What do you want man?" "I just wanted to wish you some luck tomorrow. You'll definitely win, and I just want you to know that I'm on your side." "Thanks Kai, that means a lot." "Well, I have to go. You know how Miss Karen gets if you're even a few minutes late for work." "Yeah, she gets pretty angry. See ya later!" "Bye" "Bye Kai...and can you tell Karen that I'll be up to see her later??" "Sure Ann... bye!" As Kai left, Gray went to Cliff and jumped on his saddle. "Hey Ann, go in and get the brush." "I already brushed him" "Well, I want to do it again. He can never be too happy." "Okay." As Ann walked into the barn, Gray smiled. He leaned against the horse and whispered in his ear "Tomorrow is our day Cliff...it's our day". Gray started to ride the horse, with a smile.   
During this time, Kai went back to the vineyard. He saw Karen and told him Ann's message. "Okay Thank You Kai... now get to work." Kai headed in the wine cellar and smiled. The smell of the grapes made him happy. He made a few good wines, and was sent down to the bar to deliver them to Duke.  
As Kai headed toward the bar, he saw Sam the Salesman. Kai was new to the village and he didn't know about Sam's reputation. "Hello there my friend!" Sam yelled toward Kai, who stopped to talk. "Are you interested in a buying something?" Kai looked at him suspiciously, and answered, "Well, it depends on what it is." "Good answer. I have for you a special set of horseshoes. They will make a horse run faster and with more stamina. The whole set is only 400G!" "Wow... are you sure they really work?" "Positive... the winner of last year's horse race, Tokia used them." "Wow...my friend's in the horse race and I'm sure he could use them. It's a deal!" "Thank you sir!" Sam walked off toward the library and smiled. He has just cheated someone else. Kai put the heavy shoes in his bag and kept walking. Gray would love these!!   
Kai heading to the Green Ranch at 9:00, when he got off work. Cliff was outside on the pasture, and everyone else seemed to be asleep. Kai looked around for someone, and saw nobody. He walked over toward Cliff, and started to remove his old shoes and put the new ones on. "Gray will love this surprise!!"  
  
Gray woke up at 5:00 the next morning. He was very excited about the race. He took a quick shower and headed out of the room. He saw a note saying that his father already took Cliff, so he decided to feed and brush the other animals. Three and a half hours till my dream comes true!!   
Gray was sweating. It was the middle of race one, and he was on next. He started to head toward the gate after he saw Star C. win. He was terribly nervous. Quit shaking man... it will be okay!! On the way to the gate, he saw Kai. "Hey Kai! Wish me luck!" Kai smiled at his friend, "Man, you will do awesome!" "See ya!" "Bye!" Kai smiled. He would tell his friend about the surprise after the race was over. He could hardly wait to see his face.   
Sitting on Cliff made Gray want to cry. In a matter of seconds, he would be racing. He turned to see the other drivers getting their horses ready. Gray began to wonder what the other racers had to be thinking at his moment. Did anyone want this more than Gray? "Okay Drivers, We start in one minute!" The Mayor yelled toward the drivers. "Come on Cliff... today's our day!" He whispered to Cliff, who neighed with happiness. Gray looked to see Ann smiling at him. He waved at his baby sister. Do it for yourself Gray... and for Ann. Make your sister proud. Gray smiled. The race was about to begin!   
"Ready drivers?" The Mayor yelled. Ready as I'll ever be, Gray thought. "On your mark... get set... GO!!" The race was on. Gray was in the lead. He was smiling and yelling at Cliff "GO BOY!" Every thing was going well, until Cliff started to fall. The horseshoes crumbled under him, and he fell down, sending Gray flying. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Gray screamed as he landed on the ground... neck first. Gray could hear the whole town scream as he fought closing his eyes. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't feel his legs. As fear struck him, he started to cry. My dreams... my fantasies, all gone... And he passed out with that thought.   
  
Gray woke up and looked all around him. He could feel his legs again, but he was scared to death. After a minute, he realized that he was in the potion shop. He began to yell for some one "Is anyone here?" Ann ran in to see him. "Gray! You're awake! It's been 3 days!" "Really?? Is Cliff okay?" "Cliff's fine." Ann started to cry while looking at her brother. "What's wrong Ann?" "I'm just so happy to see you... I was afraid that you would die on me." Gray leaned up and pulled his sister into his arms. "I will never leave you Ann, never." The hug continued until their father walked into the room.   
"Are you okay son?" Doug was very concerned for his son. Not only for his health, but because he would have to tell him some horrible news. "Um... Ann, could you leave me alone with Gray?" Ann looked at her dad. She knew what he had to tell Gray. "Sure Dad..." "Bye Gray!" "Bye Ann."   
Doug sat down and looked away from Gray. Gray knew something was seriously wrong. "Dad, what is it?" Doug looked into his son's eyes. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" "No, actually, I feel pretty good, and I can't wait to ride Cliff again!" Doug sighed. "Son, I have some news for you." Gray looked at his Dad worried eyes, "What is it?" "Someone changed Cliff's horse shoes. That was why he fell like that. We think it was work of Sam the Salesman." Gray was shocked. No one in Mineral Village would even thinking of hurting another. "Well, will Cliff be okay?" "Yes, Cliff will be fine... but..." "But what??" Gray could see his dad holding back tears. "The Doctor said that that when you landed on your neck you cracked some vertebrate. And because of that, you..." "What?? Dad, I can take it!" "You can't ride horses ever again." That news ate Gray away from the core. He began to cry. "What do you mean I can't ride horses again?" "It's too dangerous. You could be killed easily from too swift motion or anything. I'm sorry son." "It's worth the risk!" Gray was heartbroken. His whole life all he ever wanted to do was be in the horse races. It was his dream... his everything. Doug, who was now also in tears, hugged Gray. The Dealer came in "I'm sorry sir...I must close down now. Gray can come home tomorrow." "Okay..." Doug murmured as he got up from the side of his son's bed. "I will see you tomorrow son... please try to rest. I'm sorry..." "Okay" Gray replied. Gray didn't know what to do. His whole world had just crumbled around him. He buried his face in the pillow and began to cry more. My dreams... my hopes... everything... a waste. Gray drifted off to sleep, nearly drowning in his own tears.   
The next day, Gray was on the Green Ranch. A Lot of people came by to wish him luck, but Gray didn't want to talk. He started to head into the house when Kai come over. "Hi Gray!" Gray turned to see his friend. "Hi Kai." "Are you doing okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "What happened? How did Cliff fall?" Gray closed tried not to cry as he explained it to Kai, "Sam the salesman sabotaged the race. He changed Cliff's horseshoes so that I would lose... but they crumbled instead, and Cliff fell. Now thanks to him, I can never ride a horse again!" Kai gasped when he heard the story. He knew that it was his fault. "I'm going inside now Kai, goodnight." "Gray, wait!" Kai stopped his friend, and Gray looked surprised. "What?" "Sam didn't change Cliff's horseshoes...I did." Gray was shocked. "I bought then from Sam, and I thought that they would help you. You were asleep, so I couldn't ask you if it was a good thing. I'm so sorry Gray..." Gray couldn't speak, or move. "You're a liar..." was all Gray could say. "No, really! I'm being honest I didn't know." "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Gray yelled, and he was now in tears. "Just get out Kai...and never come here again." Kai shook his head and begged his friend, "Please Gray... I would never hurt you... ever." Gray just walked away in tears. Kai broke down crying as well. He lost his best friend. Kai shook his head as he headed back to the vineyard.   
In his house, Gray sat down on the bed. Ann came over to him "Gray, what's wrong?" "Kai did it Ann...Kai..." Ann knew exactly what Gray was talking about. Ann held Gray close to her. "It's okay... it's okay." She rocked Gray to sleep.   
From that day on, Gray didn't trust anybody. That was 4 years before Jack moved in. Kai and Gray never talked again. Gray continued to love horses, and still went to the races every year. He always prayed that one day he could race again... but knew it was a lost cause. And that's how Gray became so cold.   
  
  



End file.
